Mine
by Mischeifandmagic
Summary: Kol was obsessed with his olive goddess... Elena And when I say obsessed I mean OBSESSED! Kol is dating Hayley but he has an obsession with her best friend- Elena. When Kol makes his feelings all too clear, will Elena remain loyal to her friend? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Hayley was blissfully happy with her boyfriend, Kol. She couldn't believe that he was all hers. They had been dating now for a whole year and young Hayley couldn't be happier. Her life seemed to be perfect and blissful, she had the perfect boyfriend, she was doing well at University and she had a great best friend called Elena. But what poor Hayley didn't know was that her perfect boyfriend was not so perfect.

Kol was obsessed with her best friend. Elena was his olive goddess, his Bulgarian beauty. She belonged to him and to him alone. The only reason that Kol dated Hayley was to get close to Elena. Don't get him wrong, he thought that Hayley was a nice girl and all but she was nothing compared to Elena. He hungered for her and every time she's near him he has to try his best not to act. His unhealthy obsession with Elena grew everyday and his girlfriend had no idea.

But alas, Elena just saw him as her friend's boyfriend and nothing more. Although, both he and Elena had a History class that they shared together. In that lesson she sits right next to him so he can't smell her sweet scent and see her beauty up close. Whenever boys hit on _his _Elena Kol has to leave the room to avoid the temptation of hitting them for even looking at her. Kol's possessive nature went into overdrive when she'd date other men. Fortunately for Kol, they never seemed to last long and he'd smile in sympathy when he was really pleased inside.

Elena worked at the restaurant down the street that Kol was always coming into. Especially when Hayley wanted to go out on a date with him. While she rabbited on, he'd catch precious glimpses of _his _Elena. In her hot waitress uniform and if he was lucky he'd catch her bending down to pick something up which always got him going. One day Elena would see that she belonged to him and no one else.

Hayley was waiting for her dreamy boyfriend to turn up for their date. Elena was serving as usual and she gave her friend a quick wave which she returned. Kol came in and greeted Hayley with a peck on the cheek. Hayley looked deliriously happy and started looking at the menu. Elena approached them wearing those tight shorts that Kol loved so much and that top that always showed off her hips.

"I'm serving you tonight" Elena smiled that smile that made Kol want to kiss her raw, "So what'll it be?"

"I will have the pasta bake please E" Hayley smiled back, "And for pudding I will have the chocolate mousse"

Elena nodded and wrote the order on her notepad while Kol fought off the urge to pounce on her and claim her as his. _His _Elena turned to him and asked him what his order was.

"I will have the lobster and the strawberry tart for dessert, Darling"

Kol loved calling her that but his girlfriend thought that he said that to everyone. And he does but he means it with her.

"No problem" Elena finished before left.

Kol watched Elena walk off but then reluctantly moved his eyes back to his girlfriend. Hayley was looking at him pathetically. Poor girl thought he loved her and Kol didn't even care. He couldn't believe that he's wasted a year of his life on this woman but soon it'll all be worth it.

Elena placed the order with the kitchen and then made her way to the loo. It was true that her romantic life was dull and mostly uneventful. She mostly had one night stands that that's about it. Elena has had a few boyfriends like Damon and Stefan but they hadn't lasted long. She envied her friend, Hayley had a boyfriend who cared about her and they were crazy for each other.

Kol made Elena feel a little awkward. Sometimes she caught him starting at her with a gaze that she found seductive. When they sit together in History, he sometimes tenses up and sometimes he says inappropriate innuendos when Hayley is not around. Elena tried to ignore the weird looks he gives her and put it down to her imagination. When she got to the corridor where it splits up to the men and women's loos. She found Kol there waiting for her. Elena put on a smile in greeting.

"I was just heading to the loo" she tried to be friendly.

Kol was giving her one of his famous seductive looks. He came closer to her and backed her into a corner. Then he did something really odd. Kol smelt her hair, breathing in deeply and then exhaling in pleasure. Elena felt herself go a little wet at the contact.

"You smell nice" was all he said and then left her alone.

OK: WTF!

Kol was smiling his usual cocky smile as he heading back to Katherine. He's glad he freaked her out. Elena looked so surprised. Kol was confident that he's got his message through. When he arrived back to his table Hayley started talking about one of her friends. A few minutes later he saw Elena coming back with a shocked look on her face. She kept looking back at him in surprise.

Later on, Elena came back with their dishes and Hayley could tell that something had rifled her friend.

"What's wrong Elena?" she asked.

"Nothing" she shook her head.

Elena quickly gave them their plate and looked eager to leave so she put them down and started to leave. Kol stopped her by touching her wrist and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Thank You" Kol said slowly, hiding that famous smirk of his.

_His _Elena just nodded and left them alone. Kol just shrugged to his girlfriend as if her didn't know what was bothering her.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Hayley asked.

"I really don't know" he lied.

It was Elena's break and she decided to spend it in the staff room instead of with her friends. She couldn't believe what Kol did in there! The moment when he touched her skin he felt it burn with what? Desire? No that couldn't be it. Kol was Hayley's boyfriend and not was properly just messing her around for fun. Elena didn't know what was going on with him and she was to afraid to find out.

...

The next day, Elena and Hayley were walking though the University corridor to get to their lessons. Elena still hadn't mentioned her boyfriend's weird behaviour in the diner last night. Did her want her? No, it seemed completely insane. Hayley was talking about her date with Kol last night.

"He is such a gentleman" Hayley bragged, "We had a great time last night. What happened to you? You seemed spooked"

Elena didn't know what to say but right at that moment the cause of her fright was right before her. The first thing that Kol noticed when he approached them was that Elena was wearing that top that show a nice bit of cleavage. He could stare at her forever but unfortunatly his nagging girlfriend was there.

"Hey" Hayley beamed, "Are you two heading for history?"

This is what Elena had been dreading. Time alone with Kol.

"After you Darling"

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**I'll try to make the next one much longer, this is just a taster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Haley waved them goodbye and continued on down the corridor leaving them alone as they made their way to history. They usually talked about odd little things but there was now an awkward silence that seemed to dominate them. Elena was a little in front of him and when she looked back at him she caught him checking her out. This made Elena blush furiously. Kol smirked that smirk that Elena found...well she didn't want to admit how it made her feel.

When they reached History and took their seats, Elena was desperate for the session to start. Kol looked like he could barely contain his smile which irritated Elena. Was he playing her for a joke? If it was she's feel relieved but she didn't think that was what it was.

"Don't fret Darling" Kol teased.

Elena would never admit it out loud but she loved his English accent and how it made her feel. The lesson finally began but Elena wasn't thinking about History. She couldn't with Kol sitting right next to her.

Kol was loving Elena's reaction to him so he decided to crank it up a notch. Mr Jones began lecturing on the American Civil War. Elena looked like she was pretending to be interested but was failing miserably. He slowly slide his fingers onto her lap and then put them in her jeans. Elena gave a little gasp of surprise but no one seemed to notice.

"If you do anything then they'd tell Haley and she'd never forgive you" he whispered seductively to her.

Elena stiffened at his touch that was turning her body to jelly. She felt herself heat up as he slid his fingers down her underwear. Elena was trying to keep herself under control as he pumped into her once. Kol did it again and again which caused Elena to bite down on her lip to stop herself from screaming. He continued ruthlessly until she was so worked up that she was starting to sweat. It was lucky that they'd chosen to sit at the back. He then took his hand out of her private place and then seductively licked off the cum on his hand. Kol then whispered huskily in her ear:

"Delicious"

Kol then started taking notes as if nothing had happened. Elena was trying to cool her body down by gulping some of her ice water. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Kol had just fingered her in class and miraculously no one has seemed to have noticed. Kol had that smug smirk on his face. He couldn't believe that he'd just gotten away with that!

"Elena, why was this event so important to the war?" the teacher suddenly asked her.

Elena hadn't been paying attention to anything that the man had been saying. Kol smirk grew as he guessed why she couldn't answer the question.

"I don't know professor" Elena answered, embarrassed at all of her class mates looking at her.

Elena was usually quite sharp in these lessons so this was usual behaviour. The teacher shrugged and put it down to an off day. He turned to Kol instead.

"What about you Mr Mikaelson?"

Kol gave a decent, detailed answer much to Elena's annoyance. The teacher smiled at him and then continued with the lesson. Kol flashed her a smirk before returning to his notes. Elena suddenly had a flare of feminine anger. So that's how he wanted to play it? Fine. Kol won't know what hit him. Elena slid her fingers into Kol's trousers and under his pants. Kol looked back at her with shock. He wasn't expecting that was he? Elena ran her finger up and down his member which put Kol in the same state that she was in. She then started giving him a blow job with her hands which made his face darken with lust. When he was complete she slowly put her hands out and flashed him one of his smirks and continued with her work.

Saucy little minx! Kol couldn't believe that Elena had done that in the middle of class. His body was aching to have her properly. Throughout history Kol thought of nothing but Elena. The touch of her skin still burned on him. Kol was glad that she had done so. He kept sending her lustful looks her way, letting her know what he wanted. When the lesson and finally finished they made their way to the lunch hall.

"What the hell is your problem?" Elena burst out.

"I like the way you fingers work" was all Kol said.

"What's going on?" Elena pressed.

"You are" Kol answered, "It's only you darling"

They were in the queue for lunch which was always huge.

"Can you stop?" Elena pleaded.

"I thought you liked it when I fingered you" Kol pointed out, "You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from crying my name"

Elena hastily looked round to see if there was anyone she knew nearby but she was lucky. Kol softly chuckled at her actions.

"Lust is one thing but your going out with my best friend!" Elena reminded him.

"I can dump her if you want?" Kol shrugged like it was no big deal.

"No!" Elena refused, "I won't betray her but going out with her ex either so can forget it. I don't want you"

"Then why did you fuck me with her your hands?" Kol laughed.

Elena flinched at her words as the comprehension of what she's done with her best friend's boyfriend dawned on her. She felt like dirt for what she'd just done with him and her cheeks burned with shame.

"Because I was trying to get back at you" Elena confessed.

"By fucking me with you hands?" Kol raised his eyebrow sceptically, "As far as I see it, you've betrayed your friend already"

His words stung her more then he could know. Guilt straggled her conscience at the harsh truth of his words. Kol didn't like hurting her but it's the truth.

"It can never happen again" Elena laid down sternly.

Kol rolled his eyes at the love of his life. He was confident that she would come around. Kol saw her face when he was fucking her, she'll soon want to come back. Especially now that she's had a taste of him. Elena now had a burning desire for Kol that she was sure couldn't come to anything.

"I'll take that as a challenge Darling" Kol said confidently.

At this moment Haley decided to join them and agreed Kol with a kiss. Elena felt a pang of sympathy for her friend. She really had no idea what Kol was thinking. If only she knew what had happened between her and Kol during history. Haley was her usual chatty self that lunch time. Kol was as charming as ever with her. Elena found herself wanting to be repulsed at what he'd done to both of them. But she couldn't help but find him addictive. She knew she wanted him again and she knew she had to never act on her inner desires.

"Hey, Elena" a familiar voice sounded behind her.

Elena turned around to see her ex boyfriend, Stefan there. Kol immediately tensed up and looked at Stefan with a steely gaze. Elena and Stefan had broken up recently after only a few months of dating.

"Hey Stefan" she smiled back.

"I wondered if you were free tomorrow night because my friend is having a party" Stefan announced, "I'm inviting you all"

"That sounds great, we'll be there" Elena agreed.

"Yep" Haley nodded.

"I suppose" Kol replied with his voice like cut glass.

"Elena, can you help me with some of the work from physiology? I'm lost at sea on that one" he joked.

"Sure" Elena nodded and then turned to the others, "See you later"

Kol gave her a burning look which she returned. Elena got up and followed Stefan out of the lunch hall. Hayley looked pleased that she was talking to Stefan again.

"I'm glad their talking again" Hayley smiled, "Do you think they'll get back together? I've always liked him and their so well suited to each other"

Kol was still wearing a disapproving glare that Hayley picked up on.

"You never liked him did you?" Hayley observed.

Kol never likes anyone that takes an interest in Elena. Strange huh?

"I don't think he's right for her" Kol lied.

Later on that day, Elena was walking to her dorm room. Stefan had been super nice to her all day. Elena had fun with Stefan but she didn't desire him like she did with Kol.

_What am I doing? __Kol__ is dating your BEST FRIEND so he is COMPLETELY OFF LIMITS. And besides, it was just lust that will go away in time. Nobody has to get hurt here._

Whenever Elena thought about the incident that morning, she started to burn for desire. Sometimes her mind would drift to bad places. What would it be like to have him properly? That thought wetted her up, much to her reluctance. Why was Kol doing this to her? Speaking of Kol, she bumped into on the way to her dorm.

"Hello Darling" he smiled.

She loved it when he called her that.

"Hell Kol" Elena smiled softly back and made her way to her dorm with him following her.

"So how did it go with Stefan?" Kol asked immediately, wasting no time on small talk.

Elena had to let out a chuckle of her own. Was he jealous? No it could be.

"Are you jealous?" she challenged him.

"What of I am?"Kol shrugged.

Elena stopped walking to face him. Kol stopped with her looked deep into her eyes.

"Nothing can happen, you are dating my friend. I can't and I won't" Elena clarified.

Kol smirked much to her surprise and moved in close to her and backed her against the wall. He moved his hand to her private spot and messaged it seductively. Elena shivered at the contact and made no move to stop him.

"You want me Elena" he whispered into her ear, "Your body is burning for me. Why else would you be wet right now? You will give into me. It's only a question of when"

He stuck his finger up her cunt and started fucking it teasingly with his fingers. But he pulled it out and whispered one last thing before he left.

"I will see you soon Darling"

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Elena was getting ready for the party that Stefan had invited her to. Her and Hayley were putting on their makeup and deciding what clothes to wear. Things have been tense between her and Kol. He kept giving her lustful looks which she hoped that she wasn't returning…she can't be too sure. Whenever Kol was around, her private part kept throbbing as if desperate for his touch. It was hard to be around him for too long without being in pain.

What was wrong with her?

Before their little make-out session in History, Elena had never even thought about him in that way. He was just her best friend's boyfriend and that's it. Kol was just Kol but now he's Koooolllllll! The worst part was that she couldn't even tell anyone how she felt. Elena always told her best friend everything and she'd never kept anything this huge to herself before.

"Which one do you like best on me?" her best friend asked, "Do you think Kol will like this one?"

Hayley was showing her a short black dress that looked amazing. It showed her of but in a classy way and it had a little thin dress scarf to go around her neck. Elena beamed at her friend's beauty but she knew that whatever Hayley wore, Kol would always be looking at her. This made Elena sad as she saw her friend checking herself out in the mirror. She really did look beautiful, and it was a shame that Kol wouldn't appreciate it.

Elena had an epiphany, Hayley deserved much better than Kol. Maybe if she tried subtly breaking them up, then Hayley can be with someone who really loves her. Elijah, Kol's brother had always had strong feelings for her. A plan began to form in her mind, but how could she break them up? She could try talking Kol into breaking up with Hayley. It was worth a shot.

"He'll love it" Elena lied.

The party was crammed full of people with hard rock shaking the floorboards. The vibrations of the music were pounding through the house. Elena and Hayley arrived together. Stefan was nowhere to be seen at the moment which was perfect because she had to talk to Kol. Hayley looked beyond happy and ready to start partying. Her eyes darted around the house looking Kol. They found him talking into his phone by the booze.

"Yes, Klaus….I know….of course I'm going to get drunk…I don't care…Bye" Kol shut down his phone and looked irritated.

"Bloody brothers" Kol grumbled.

Kol comes from a big family. He has three older brothers, Finn, Elijah and Klaus who had just left University the previous year and who was dating her friend Caroline. Kol also has a younger sister who is in the last year of school, so she'll be coming here next year. Elena had never met Finn or Rebekah but she has met the other two.

"What did he want?" Hayley chuckled.

"Doesn't matter because I don't do what I'm told" Kol smirked.

Kol's gaze flickered to Elena and she started to redden at his attention. A friend of Hayley's came up looking like she was drunk already.

"Hayley!" she smiled, "Amy wants to talk to you"

"I'll be right there" Hayley called back, "I'll see you guys in a minute"

Hayley walked off with her friend. Now was the perfect opportunity to talk to Kol.

"Kol, I need to talk to you" Elena began.

"What is it Darling?" Kol grinned.

She led them over to some chairs at the side and sat down. They were at the back and out of sight. Kol thought that it was suspicious why Elena wanted to come here.

"You need to break up with Hayley" Elena told him.

Kol felt himself flood with happiness, was she giving in to him already? He wasn't going to complain if she was.

"Why? Do you want me all to yourself?" Kol guessed.

_Yes! _Elena's subconscious screamed.

_No! _Elena's conscious self, lamely argued back.

"Hayley deserves better and you know it" Elena explained, "Let her be with someone who loves her properly and doesn't keep making passes at her best friend"

Kol rolled his eyes in impatience.

"Why should I?" he shrugged, "You're going to have to sweeten the deal Darling. I won't dump her for anything less but you"

Elena didn't know what to do. What could she do? If she made Kol break up with Hayley then she'd have to be with him and that would break Hayley's heart. Elena couldn't do that to her best friend. Fine. If she couldn't persuade Kol to break up with her then she'd have to do it herself.

"I guess I'll have to find other ways of breaking you guys up" Elena threatened.

"You're so hot when you're angry Darling" Kol teased.

Kol slowly leaned in and Elena froze at his actions. Kol's lips touched hers and roughly began to snog her. Elena suddenly felt helpless again. Her mind and her common sense were far away. She was left with nothing else but lust and desire. They continued for at least 10 minutes but what they didn't know was that Hayley's friend, Anna saw them. She was open mouthed at what they doing. Poor Hayley! Her boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend. She sensed a Jeremy Kyle story is this. This would be interesting. She smiled as her brain raced with all the things she could so with this information.

A glass braking near them brought them to their senses and they parted. Both of them were out of breath. Kol had the smug smile on his face that made Elena want to kiss him again. She was almost frozen in shock. What had she done? Elena looked around she see if they'd been spotted but it seemed that luck had favored them again. Kol on the other hand looked completely remorseless at what had just occurred. He didn't even look ashamed.

"Now that was something Darling" Kol smiled.

"I meant what I said, I will break you guys up" Elena confirmed.

"Well good luck trying, Darling. She's completely crazy for me" Kol grinned.

At that moment, Hayley came back looking as happy as ever. Shame and disgust infected her heart and her conscience. She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"Stefan's looking for you" Hayley told her friend.

Elena got up a little too fast, anything to get away from Kol. Kol was still looking like he owned the place with his cocky attitude. Elena swiftly made her way to Stefan, ignoring his captivating gaze. Kol felt very pleased with himself. He could tell that she was crumbling and he didn't feel threatened with Elena's threat to break them up. Kol was certain that he had such a hold over her that any attempt on Elena's part would be futile.

Stefan was talking to her friend, Alaric. Elena greeted them with a 'hi' which they returned. Alaric has got a reputation with alcohol and tonight he was drinking the heavy stuff. He stayed around for a few moments before clearing off. Elena had got the impression that Stefan wanted to talk to her alone. She was still feeling woozy from her make-out with Kol and wasn't really in the mood to be chatted up further.

"Elena, I was wondering if maybe…you'd like to go to the movies with me this weekend" Stefan looked nervous.

Elena was flattered but did she really want Stefan back into her life? They'd broken up because he fell in with a bad crowd and dumped her. She blamed Klaus for that entirely; this was before Caroline started dating him. He had really hurt her but he seemed sorry for that now and remorseful. Could she forgive him? Maybe this will be a good thing. If she's got someone of her own then it might keep Kol at bay? Or will it make an already complicated situation even more so? There's only one way to find out.

"Sure" Elena nodded.

Stefan's face flooded with relief, he'd clearly been worrying about her answer all day. It was sweet and Elena liked sweet.

"Great" Stefan beamed, "I'll leave you a message"

"Ok" Elena agreed.

"I'll see you later" Stefan smiled a nice smile, not one of those cocky 'King of the World' smiles that Kol gives her.

On her way back to her friends, she was stopped by Amy who was looking bitchier than usual. Elena had never like Amy but since she was an old friend of Hayley's then she had to put up with her. She impatiently stopped to see what she wanted.

"I have a secret" she giggled one of those annoying girly giggles.

"Do you now?" Elena looked bored.

"I saw you making out with Hayley's Boyfriend, tut tut" she grinned.

Fear and panic exploded in her stomach. Oh no! How could she of been so dumb as to think no one would of seem them? Was she going to tell Hayley?

"Have you ever heard of blackmail, Elena?" Amy bitched.

"What do you want?" Elena shot her an irritated glare.

"I'll think of something" she shrugged before leaving.

Elena's heart seemed to beat so fast that she had to sit down. Amy was going to tell her for certain. Elena was sure of it, what was she going to ask of her? It can't be anything good. She needed to talk to Kol. Elena made her way to her friends and they were laughing at something that Kol had just said. She sat down with them and tried to think of the best way to get Kol on his own. Later that night, the rest of her friends had parted and then Hayley had finally got up.

"I'll see you tomorrow, folks" Hayley smiled before leaving.

They were alone.

The moment that Hayley had left, Kol made a move on her again but Elena managed to dodge it. Kol let out a moan of frustration.

"Oh come on Darling, I know you want it as badly as I do" Kol scoffed.

"Amy saw us before and she threatened to blackmail me" Elena told him quickly.

Kol froze in panic, getting why Elena had looked so distracted all evening. A protective anger rumbled inside of him. No one messed with his Elena! No one! Kol would make sure that Amy would regret blackmailing his olive goddess. Elena looked scared and worried at what Amy might do to them both.

"I'll take care of her" Kol ruled.

"What are you going to do?" Elena asked.

"I'll sort her out and you don't need to worry about a thing" Kol looked at her in the eyes for comfort.

For some reason Elena seemed to trust Kol when he made that promise. Did she have feelings for Kol? Were they more than just lust? Elena was frightened to think so. Did Kol have feelings for her too?

"Do you have feelings for me?" Elena asked, letting the alcohol cloud her mind a bit.

Kol took her hands and softly caressed them. He brought them up to his lips and kissed them which made Elena's skin rejoice at the contact.

"I love you" Kol told her honestly.

"You don't know how hard I wished that you weren't dating my best friend" Elena told him.

Kol's eyes looked a little sad at her words.

"I don't have to be Darling" Kol offered.

"Let's save our problems to the morning" Elena suggested, "I don't feel like going back to the dorm. Can you hold me until the light comes?"

Kol nodded and held Elena in his arms as she rested her head on his cheat and fell asleep.

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

Elena was woken up by the sound of someone yelling outside. Her eyes shot open and took in their surroundings. She was still in the house where the party took place and she was sitting on someone's lap and her head was resting in his chest. Elena suddenly remembered what had happened last night. She'd slept in Kol arms all night. Amazingly she felt safe and protected when at the moment and didn't want to leave him. But the memory of her friend motivated her to move.

Kol had woken up a little while before her, he held her so close to him and it was what he imagined heaven to be like. He'd never felt happier with any other girl in his life. It felt so right, having Elena sleep on him. He then stroked her hair softly as to not wake her up. A few minutes later, she was up was looking around the room. Reluctantly she started moving out of his grasp and moved next to him.

"Good morning Darling" Kol greeted lovingly.

"What time is it?" Elena yawned.

She felt the horrible hang over feeling starting to take over her senses. Her head was pounding like the music last night but with a less pleasing effect. Kol was one of those lucky people that never seemed to get hang overs. He rumbled around his pocket and produced some aspirin before he answered her question.

"Thank you" Elena thanked before scoffing some down her.

"The time is ten minutes past 8" Kol told her.

"OK" she nodded, "I'm sorry about what I asked of you last night. This was a bad idea"

Elena made to go up but Kol stopped her.

"Why was it a bad idea?" Kol wondered, "Didn't you enjoy it?"

"No, and you know it's a bad idea" Elena answered.

"How did it make you feel?" Kol pressed.

Elena didn't even want to admit it to herself yet. Was she ready to tell Kol how it really made her feel?

"It felt…"Elena was struggling to find the right word, "It doesn't matter because it can never come to anything"

Elena quickly got up before he could stop her and made her way to her dorm. Kol was quick behind her and stood in front of her which blocked her way to her building.

"You didn't answer my question" Kol snapped.

"It felt great alright!" Elena was close to tears, "It felt right and I felt protected and safe but it can't come to anything. Even if you broke up with Hayley today, you'd still be her ex and off limits. I value my friendships so it cannot be"

There was an awkward silence after her little outburst.

"You want me Darling and your loyalty does you credit" Kol began, "But I can't keep away from you and I won't"

"I guess we'll see" Elena said before she went around Kol and up to her dorm.

Hayley was still asleep by the time she got back. Elena looked at her friend with unhappiness. She and Hayley have been friends since they were small. They had grown up together and she was the closest friend that Elena had. But now a small part of her resented her friend for being with Kol first. Elena wanted Kol's to be hers and hers alone. She suddenly remembered that she had a date with Stefan later on in the week which should hopefully take her mind off Kol.

Later on, Kol saw Amy walking down the corridor on her own. Kol felt anger well up inside him for what she did to _his _Elena. So he followed her until they were on their own in a deserted corridor Kol smashed her into the wall and tightened his hands around her wrists. Amy looked frightened and tried to squirm away but it wasn't working.

"Elena told me a very interesting story" Kol began sarcastically, "She said that YOU blackmailed her. Is that not correct"

"I-I-I was j-j-just-"Amy stuttered in fear.

"I know what you were doing!" Kol roared, "I think you're going to drop the blackmail threat, aren't you?"

Amy hastily nodded her head.

"And you'll apologize to Elena?"

Amy nodded her head once again, too frightened to speak.

"Good" Kol smiled savagely, "Because if you dare breath a word about what you saw. I will make sure you get put in the hospital. Got it?"

Amy whimpered loudly as she nodded vigorously. Kol let her go and she immediately began crying and ran away from the man who threatened her.

Elena, Hayley and Caroline were walking down the corridor to lunch. Caroline was telling them about her date with her boyfriend, Klaus. And she wasn't sparing any naughty detail which was how Elena liked it. Caroline seemed so much happier now that she was with Klaus. She had actually been in a situation very much like hers. Caroline had been dating Tyler at the time and Klaus had been making moves on her. Eventually, she cheated on Tyler and slept with Klaus. Tyler was furious and broke up with and her and moved Universities. So maybe Caroline would understand what she's going through?

Suddenly Amy was coming towards them looking much shaken.

"Can I talk to you?" Anna asked.

"Sure" Elena nodded.

A feeling of dread contaminated her. What was she going to ask of her?

"I'm sorry for trying to blackmail you last night" Amy mumbled, "I was drunk and I wasn't thinking straight. I'll keep my mouth shut"

Is she dreaming? Or was she really saying this?

"Thanks" was all Elena could say.

Amy left, leaving Elena even more confused than ever. She started walking back to her friends but something in their conversation made her hide behind the door to listen to them.

"I spent last night with Stefan" Hayley boasted to Caroline, "He was amazing"

Hurt whacked Elena in the face. Hayley had slept with Stefan? Why would she do that to her? When she'd been so strong and loyal to Hayley (mostly). Elena felt like a fool and felt like crying out in distress but she knew exactly what to do. Elena texted Kol that she wanted to meet him in the old and abandoned library. She waited there until he came a couple of minutes later looking hopeful and confused.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kol asked.

Elena didn't say anything to him. She rushed up to him and took him full on the lips. Much to his surprise, she was snogging him with some vigor. He didn't know what caused this change of attitude and nor did he care because he kissed her back just as harshly. His hand went to her jeans and hovered there to see what she wanted. Elena started unzipping his trousers which gave Kol the green light to undo hers.

They quickly dispended if their trousers and pants. Kol roughly shoved her into the wall before taking off her top which showed her thin, black lacy bra which he covered with nips and licks, causing Elena to moan out in pleasure. She then took of his top and she took a second to marvel at his body which caused that addictive cocky smirk to appear back on his lips. He undid her bra and continued his assault on them.

When he'd finished he teased his member around her pussy making her moan out in impatience. He continued that until desperation consumed them both and he slammed into her. Elena let out a cry of bliss as he continued to pound into her. Soon she was begging him for more which he gladly gave. She bit him in the shoulder as she cried out. When their energies had finally left them, they finally collapsed onto the floor.

It took a while before any of them spoke. Kol was now intrigued at what had changed her mind so suddenly. Elena looked out of breath but satisfied which pleased Kol with a masculine pride.

"So what changed your mind?" Kol asked.

"I heard Hayley talking to Caroline about how she'd spent the night with Stefan" Elena confessed.

Kol suddenly looked at her with an expression she couldn't read.

"What is it?" Elena began to panic.

"She did go over to Stefan's…to talk you up to him. She wanted to convince him that you two belong together" Kol told her.

A huge weight dropped in Elena's stomach.

"No, she said that he was amazing!" Elena argued.

"She said that to me as well, Darling" Kol shrugged," She said that he was amazingly sweet and understanding"

"NO! NO! NO!" Elena gasped.

The horror of what she'd just done hit her like a sledge hammer. Kol was chuckling at her expression. He made a metal note to silently thank Hayley. Elena was still gasping in denial. Kol was feeling happy and smug. He'd just had sex with Elena; he'll be smiling until he dies.

"Listen, Darling" Kol said, "You've more than betrayed your friend. You have let her boyfriend finger you; you then gave him a hand blow job. Then you made out with him, slept with him and now you've just had sex with him"

Hayley had tried to do a good thing for her and now she's completely ruined everything.

"You can't go back" Kol reminded her.

"What do we do now?" Elena asked.

Kol brought her to him and rested her to his lap. He gently entered her again and began pounding into her softly. It was an act of love and much different from what they'd just done.

"Don't resist me" Kol whispered in her ear, "Just let yourself go Darling"

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mine**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or take any credit for it**

_"Welcome back to the show ladies and gentlemen!" dreamed Jeremy Kyle announced, "Today, we've got a woman here who's boyfriend cheated on her with her best friend!"_

_The fake crowd booed loudly and wore disapproving expressions. _

_"That women is Hayley Marshall and she's here to talk about it ladies and gentlemen" _

_Hayley came in, looking upset and traumatised. She looked like she was about to cry. Jeremy looked sympathetic to her plight. _

_"Now, your boyfriend has cheated on you with the woman that you thought was your best friend" _

_"That's right" Hayley nodded. _

_"Can you tell us about it?" Kyle pressed._

_"Well, me and Elena were best friends since we were small and I thought of her as a sister. I met Kol at University and he was so nice to me. I found out later that he only dated me because I was best friends with Elena. We dated for about a year and then Elena started sleeping with him" Hayley sobbed._

_"Let's bring in Elena ladies and gentlemen" he presented._

_Elena came in wearing her nightdress and her hair was up in a lazy bun like he usually is when she'd in bed. She was also wearing her Bugs Bunny slippers with the floppy ears. Elena sat down next to her and looked ashamed. The crowd booed her when she came in and gave her ice cold glares as if she had murdered their children. Suddenly they had savage, wolf-like teeth, yellow eyes and they looked like they were about to rip her apart. _

_"It's the whore ladies and gentlemen" Jeremy laughed, "Let's see what the slut's got to say for herself"_

_"I couldn't help it" Elena explained weakly, "I think I'm falling in love with him" _

_The whole crowd laughed hysterically as if she'd said the funniest thing since life spread. Jeremy laughed as well, Hayley was giving her a steely gaze. _

_"In love with him?" Jeremy imitated her in a mocking way, "That's no excuse! Cheating is cheating and in case your haven't noticed: SHE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! What has she ever done to you? You should be ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"_

_The wolves in the crowd started getting ready for an attack. _

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Elena screamed as she came into the waking world.

Elena started to pant heavily because she was sweating. She'd been having bad dreams since her and Kol hooked up a month ago. Her and Kol have been at a standstill for the last few weeks. Ever since she slept with him, he's been trying to get her back but she told them that she wanted some time to think things through. The shame and the horror of sleeping with her best friend's boyfriend has effected her deeply. Elena suddenly had to be sick so she raced to the loo and vomited in the toilet. That's been happening for about a week now. Could she be? No. It couldn't be! She couldn't be pregnant.

Worry and despair infected her senses. She knew that this idea was going to plague her so she decided to get a pregnancy test. Hayley said that she was spending the day with her sister so she won't be back. Elena quickly got ready and then headed to the pharmacy store. She picked the one that looked the most reliable and quickly looked around to see if there was anyone she knew there but she was lucky.

Dread was alive in her heart when she was about to look a the results. She conjured all of the courage she had had and looked at the test. It was positive. Elena collapsed to the floor in shock. She was pregnant! Kol was the only man she's slept with recently so it had to be him. The tear tumbled down as she reflected on her ruined life. She'll have to quit University and her dreams of being a Journalist will vanish with it. Elena felt like God was punishing her for the dreadful sin she'd committed. She'll have to tell Hayley that her boyfriend got her pregnant. Will Kol stand by her? Or will she be alone, friendless and trying to support a baby.

After about two hours, she finally got the bravery to stand up and grab her phone so she could send a text. She sent a message to Kol, telling him she wanted to talk to him. Elena was dreading having to tell him. Whatever happens, she was never going to have an abortion or give it up for adoption. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and she races up to open it. The first thing Kol sees is Elena who looks teary and hysterical. He immediately shuts the door behind him.

"What is wrong?" Kol asked.

"I-I'm pregnant" Elena sobbed, "And your the father"

Kol felt paralysed with shock. He stood there for a good few minutes just gaping at her. He tried to speak but he couldn't find the words. He was going to be a father? Klaus was going to murder him!

"Could it be someone else?" Kol wondered hopefully.

"NO!" Elena cried.

Panic blinded both of them as the reality set in.

"What are we going to do!" Elena yelled.

"Keep your voice down" Kol implored.

"Are you going to stand by me?" Elena sounded desperate.

Elena was looking at him with pleading eyes. A small and selfish part of him wanted to run away and let her deal with it. But he knew that he had to do the right thing. He did actually love her.

"Of course I will" Kol smiled.

Elena cracked a smile and looked relieved. They sat down on the bed.

"So how is this going to work?" Elena asked, "I'll have to drop out of University"

"No you won't " Kol shook his head.

"How come?" Elena asked.

"There are childcare facilities here" Kol reminded her.

A thought suddenly stuck Elena.

"We'll have to tell her"

"Then we'll do it together" Kol promised.

Hayley arrived back a little late and she was in a good mood. The sun seemed to be streaming down on her and bathing her in its natural warmth. When she arrived back in her dorm she found Kol and Elena sitting on Elena's bed. What were they doing together? They looked like they had something to tell her. With her good mood evaporating, she entered the room and dumped her keys on the side.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Can you sit down" Elena invited in a gentle voice, "We have something to tell you"

Hayley sat down and looked at the two of them who seemed suspiciously close to each other.

"I'm pregnant and Kol's the father" Elena told her without making eye contact.

Shock hit her like a baseball bat as she processed this information. A cocktail of emotions erupted within her, drowning her in emotions. Hurt, shock, anger and confusion all hit her at once and all struggled for dominance. Hurt won at first, as tears poured down her face. How could they do this to her? She thought that Kol loved her and she thought Elena was her best friend. How could they betray her like this? But ultimately her anger burst to the surface. Hayley slapped Elena in the face which Elena looked like she'd been expecting. Kol put her arms round her protectively and this just enraged her further.

"You BITCH!" Hayley screamed, "I thought you were my friend!"

"I am your friend" Elena argued, "I just made a mistake"

"Mistake! Ha! So you' ACCIDENTALLY' slept with my boyfriend" Hayley yelled.

"No, I thought you were sleeping with Stefan so I slept with Kol" Elena explained.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"

"I heard you telling Caroline that you'd spent the night with him and that he was amazing and I assumed that you'd slept with him"

Hayley looked at Elena as if she was a first class idiot.

"You just assumed and you didn't even confront me about before sleeping with my boyfriend!" she turned to Kol, "And what's your excuse!"

Kol looked awkward but not ashamed of himself.

"I'm in love with Elena" he answered simply.

"Were you ever in love with me?" Hayley asked desperately.

Kol just shook his head.

The hurt had again bubbled to the surface. He hadn't loved her at all? Hayley started crying at the huge slap in the face she'd just received. Elena and Kol were the two people she loved and trusted the most and they'd betrayed her. The hurt and the pain infected her like an incurable disease.

"I thought that I could trust you two" Hayley cried.

Hayley left and banged the door shut. Elena started crying hysterically and Kol came down to comfort her.

"She's right, I am a bitch" Elena sobbed.

"Don't cry, it's bad for the baby"

Hayley didn't come back and it was obvious that she would be gone some time. Kol knew that he would have to tell his dictator of a brother. Elena had fallen asleep after spending most of the day crying. Kol got out his phone and dialled his brother, Klaus.

"Hello Klaus" Kol said, dreading what he'll have to say.

"What is it little brother?" Klaus asked.

Kol heard Caroline giggling in the background and rolled his eyes.

"I have something huge to tell you" Kol announced.

"What?" Klaus was sounding worried.

"I knocked up Elena Gilbert" Kol told him.

For a few seconds Klaus didn't say anything and the annoying giggles stopped.

"WHAT!" Klaus roared.

"Congratulations! Your going to be an Uncle" Kol teased.

"I'm going to kill you when I get my hands on you!" Klaus roared.

**Please Review!**


End file.
